


Welcome!

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Im sorry dhshsh, M/M, Welcome buffon, idk why i wrote this, im sorry, im sorry again, its so bad, just a random idea in my head, three times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Gigi is an ass and this is such a crack fic I'm so sorry also all of these are one shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I truly don't know why I wrote this tbh sorry gigi I'm first fic I'm writing of you and its with Neymar oh well. Plus I also wanted to kinda show everyone a look at Neymar's friendship with everyone at psg

The season was starting soon enough and Neymar thanked God. He was sick of the criticism and just wanted to go home in Paris and play football. He just wanted to relax and in Brazil he just couldn't do that anymore. He loves his Brazilian teammates but he wants to just go home. 

Transfers went and came; losing some and gaining some as always. None very important to Neymar after all he had only been here for a short time. He had managed to get close to Cavani ignore the kick situation and Mbappe too they're called MCN Mbappe likes to call the trio. Mbappe is young and he always manages to make Neymar feel just as young. Neymar loves the kid. Neymar can't bring himself to mind the name of their trio much. Cavani rolls his eyes whenever he hears it but agrees with the kid nonetheless. They make a great team. Cavani takes care of Neymar and Mbappe, Neymar takes care of Mbappe and Mbappe likes to think he takes care of the older too. Its home.

Dani is well Dani he's just glad he can be with his brother again. Everyone always looks at him weirdly when he says Dani is his brother but he is. They had both been devastated when they found out Dani couldn't come to Russia. Neymar would say they didn't win because Dani didn't come but the other man would just shake his head and say something about ' the time not being right.' Neymar wasn't sure what that meant but Dani told him he would find out soon. Neymar trusted whatever Dani said so he would just childishly nod and move the subject. It had always been like that although Dani is way older he somehow always had a childish touch that brought Neymar to him. 

Thiago is just the same man. Always pushing him to get everything and anything done with a shoving hand. But he knew when to stop pushing because with Thiago he also has welcoming hands that are truly needed when we lose a game or a personal failure. Where would anyone truly be without Thiago? Its hard to think about when he wasn't with the other man all the time. And its even harder to think about the man leaving and retiring soon. Thiago would always kiss his cheek and say he'll be ready when he leaves. 

Marquinho's reminds him of the little brother he's never had. The man hates it when Neymar's babies him but Dani had done the same thing for him. Dani had once told Neymar he would understand Dani's behavior to take care of Neymar. And he can happily say he understands now. Neymar decided the day he saw Marquinho be pushed and shoved to the side he would take responsibility for the man. He had yelled at them and almost threw a punch he then clutched the younger player close to him. The rest was history. The younger Man would get embarrassed whenever Neymar stood up for him. He would say that he can do it himself. But the other man would just simply hug him and teach him all the things he's been taught and more. Knowing one day Marquinho will care for another younger player as well. He just wanted the best for the other man after all. 

And lastly Gigi? Neymar doesn't know much about the other man expect for the fact he has to look up to even see the man's face. He's tall and a bit scary looking. But everytime he looks up he's able to catch the man's very different features. Neymar thinks he's handsome an older type of handsome and if it weren't for the fact he's so scary he would happily flirt with him. Dani knows the guy well back from his days with him and his old club. They are both quite old men but Neymar doesn't say that in front of Gigi. But he does say it when Dani asks for his thoughts on the older man. He's a giant in Neymar's eyes a calm giant? He's not quite sure yet. He only gives Neymar a forced smile and a nod and at times a wink? It intrigues Neymar to poke at the man more. Just to get something outta the older man anything. 

But he's actually not the one to poke at the man. Because after practice one day he sees red when he looks at Marquinho and Gigi arguing. And Gigi was easily intimidating the other man as Marquinho was looking close go tears. And that just didn't sit right with Neymar. He stomps up to face the other man. Gigi was a good 6"4 and Neymar wasn't really sure what he was doing. He had fought against tall people aka Geri Pique and even him being the calm giant he was still beat Neymar at anything physical. Which reminded Neymar to give the other man a call it had been too long. So maybe this would be a big mistake and Thiago would yell at him later. But he didn't care Marquinho is his responsibility. Dani never let him be alone when he started some random fight even if Dani got the shit beaten out of him. This was his job and its simple enough. He wasn't about to abandon the man even if he said he didn't need Neymar.

" Excuse me? Is there a problem"  
Neymar asked hoping he would look as intimidating as ever. Marquinho turned to Neymar with relief in his eyes and Neymar smiled at him. As if telling him he would help him out or get him out of this miss. Gigi turned his head to Neymar in surprise at seeing the much shorter man.

" Well you're little boyfriend here decided to crack some jokes at my expansive "  
Gigi basically growled as he glared at Marquinho. Neymar's face turned to disgust at the boyfriend part but nonetheless draggrd Marquinho's away from Gigi and closer into his chest. 

" Whatever he said he doesn't mean it. That's just how he is around friends and he considered you a friend well not anymore. Oh and one more thing leave my boyfriend alone."  
Neymar finished as he sent one last death glare at the man and hurriedly dragged Marquinho's off running. Luckily his running every morning had came in handy as they sprinted off. Okay the last part of what he said was a lie but he was hoping that would get Gigi off Marquinho. 

" You're gonna kill me one day, Marq"  
Neymar finally said as they managed to barley get into Neymar's car. They hadn't stopped running till they had reached it. Both men were out of breath out of fear and running so fast.

" I'm sorry I thought he wouldn't take it so bad"  
Marquinho defended as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Neymar sighed as he rubbed the other mans hand softly. And now its time for him to comfort the other man. He would but some ice cream and they would talk about it while watching some late night show.

" Its okay Marq don't worry about it I'll be there for you either way" 

*********

The thing is Gigi didn't mind anyone else's teasing just Marquinho's teases. It became very apparent when Dani cracked a joke at his height and Marquinho followed along. Gigi stopped laughing and got up to the other man. 

"Hey get the fuck off of him, you giant ass giant"  
Neymar called out as he appeared in front of Marquinho as fast he could he dragged Marquinho back with him while Gigi carefully followed the two. Thank God he always kept an eye on the other man. 

" A giant ass giant?"  
Gigi asked with a raised eyebrow at Neymar. The other man had managed to wrangle Maruqinho behind him. Okay he could admit that wasn't his best insult but what more could he say. 

" Yes you're so tall and need to pick on someone your own size"  
Neymar went on as Marquinho hid his face in neymar's neck. Everyone was watching closely no one would move till a punch is thrown. Mbappe looked on the verge of beating Gigi up but Neymar shook his head and made a signal for even a concerned Cavani to hold the boy back.

" Oh really?"  
Gigi asked as he then moved closer and Neymar expected a punch to the face by the other man and quickly closed his eyes already. At least he'll get a cool black eye knowing he defended Marquinho. In the distant he could hear Dani cry out and fast footsteps. But nothing happened? Instead Neymar could feel himself holstered into the locker room bench. 

Gigi had just man-handled him to stand up on the bench and now they were face to face with each other a bit too close. And everything stopped for a moment he didn't hear Dani shove past everyone to get to Neymar, he didn't hear Mbappe whimper struggling to get to Neymar and he didn't even hear Marquinho's small cries. 

" Now we're the same size, watch yourself Silva Santos"  
Gigi said with a quick wink and a pinch to the cheek. He walked out the door and just like that Neymar was left confused. He quickly stumbled off the bench and ran to Marquinho who was quietly sitting on the floor. The locker room attempted to get loud again but it was tense.

" You okay?" 

" Not really, I'm sorry Ney" 

" Don't worry about it, you're safe and that's all that matters" 

Neymar felt weird as he remembered the recent events. Dani had now vowed to stay by the duos side for a while in case Gigi pulled anything. But Neymar just couldn't nudge the feeling of the man's eyes on him and the damn wink. What is he trying to play at? 

************** 

" Go grab it already Neymar"  
Marquinho whinned as he pointed to the football that had been launched by Marquinho. He had always had a habit of just launching the ball much to Neymar's displeasure. Neymar groaned going to go reach for the ball. Being the person he is he launched himself to jump on top of the ball childish as he could be but instead he was meet with someone shoes. He carefully looked up already knowing who it is.

" Naughty Ney diving at practice"  
The man teased as he kneeled down and softly stroked Neymar's cheek. Neymar could see himself go red as he stood up and forcefully grabbed the ball from the other man's hand and stumbled back. He didn't feel exactly in danger but more of a annoyed feeling at the other man. He lifted up the one free hand he had and put up his middle finger. 

" Fuck you too Gigi"  
He yelled gaining everyone's attention as he stormed off to go back to Marquinho who was running up to meet with him. He had a concerned pout of his face and he could barley see Dani go run up to Gigi. He grabbed his arm and headed back into the locker room. No one would miss the two after all. When he turned his head around he saw Thiago pointing a sharp finger at Gigi's face while yelling while Dani stood by with an just as angry expression on his face. 

" What's wrong with him?"  
Marquinho asked suddenly as they reached the locker room. He had the sudden urge to got back out their to check on the other man. Key word almost. After all he had technically only made fun of him and it was a joke. And Gigi was just touching his cheek softly. Almost affectionately as if he was apologizing for before.

 

" Nothing well I don't know Marq"  
Neymar finished as he splashed some water in his face. He knew he wasn't going to go back to practice so he already started changing back into his normal clothes. 

" I don't wanna stay either"  
Marquinho said quietly as he also began to change. After all who could look after him without Neymar? Well Dani or Thiago could but its not the same. He had already started warming up to Neymar.

" My house?" 

" Yeah" 

************** 

Neymar had Marquinho basically attached to his hip. Making sure the other man couldn't get close to Gigi by himself and start something else. Marquinho didn't mind he liked that fact Neymar wasn't going to let him die he didn't complain once. But Neymar had a feeling Gigi was more looking at him then anything. He would always stare at Neymar during practice and keep eye contact when Neymar would meet his eyes, he always made sure to keep some small contact with him either it be a touch on the waist or the head and worse of all he looked like he had it out for Neymar.

" Neymar"  
He heard a booming voice from behind him and knew he was screwed. Marquinho didn't even turn around as he looked at Neymar worriedly. 

" Go head to the car and I'll be there in a few minutes"  
He whispered into Marquinho's ear as he pushed the man forward. But he just looked at Neymar as if he was joking Neymar just gave him a slight nod to go on. He turned around and walked towards Gigi. This is the first time they've ever been truly alone with each other. And he wasn't sure to be excited or scared.

" About time you got rid of the kid he's basically your son. And that's saying a lot since you're basically a child too or should I say fucking him"  
Gigi went on with a smirk as he moved  himself closer to the man. He truly did hate Marquinho for some reason. Neymar felt himself shiver at the words he felt uncomfortable at what he was suggesting between him and Marquinho. Marquinho is his brother maybe he treats him like his son but still.

" Don't say that about Marq he hasn't done anything "  
Neymar hissed back not letting his feelings get in the way of his facts. And his facts we're that Marquinho is someone he's suppose to look after as if he is his own. He has to trust his gut but he couldn't help but think of his feelings. And his feelings are that Gigi looks kinda okay this is gonna sound bad but he's kinda cute. But he definitely wouldn't make a move on the other man. He after all hates Marquinho and that made Gigi ugly. Maybe. After all he couldn't help but think of the man in another comprising state. He shook his head red all over.

" But he has, he's fucking your ass"  
Gigi muttered out with just as much venom as he moved Neymar back into a wall. He out reached his hand to cover any other places Neymar could escape to. Neymar visibly gluped and was disgusted at the thought of his baby Marquinho even getting somewhat close to his ass but then it hit him. 

oh

Oh. 

OH

OH.

" You're jealous of Marq?"  
Neymar asked suddenly his nervousness leaving his body as he smiled at the taller man. He was tension rise in Gigi's body at his secret being found out. And that's all Neymar needed to see. 

" Pff yeah right I don't care about the kid or you or what you two do behind closed doors"  
And that's how Neymar broke his cool calm image. Neymar looked up at the man cocking his head to the side he sucked at his bottom lip to add to the tension. 

" Really?" 

" Yup" 

"Well I better get back to my boyfriend then" 

" Wait what?" 

" Well my boyfriend is waiting for me after all I have to go" 

" Don't you fucking dare" 

" Mhm that's what I thought" 

**************

By the time Neymar managed to catch up with Marquinho in the car the man looked terrified. He had been gone for quite a long time he couldn't blame the man. 

" Are you okay? I thought he killed you, you were there for a good 30 minutes"  
Marquinho sputtered out as he then stopped seeing marks on Neymar's skin. He lifted his fingers to briefly go over the patches of different colored skin. Neymar didn't move away not one bit. Marquinho was going go find out at one point might as well let him.

" He doesn't hate me Marq, much the opposite"  
Neymar finally said as he started up the car. Marquinho didn't say anything as he processed the situation. 

" Did he hurt you" 

" No Marq, They're hickeys don't make me have to explain to you sex" 

" shut up" 

" Just saying"

" If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass" 

" You're half his size" 

" I don't care youre basically my brother" 

" Awww" 

" shut up"

***********

Gigi changed; his aggressiveness for the two men slowly but surely disappeared much to everyone's relief. Gigi no longer roughly shoved Neymar and made faces at him instead he lightly touched his waist and kissed his cheek. Gigi even changed his attitude to Marquinho once he found out the whole story. Neymar didn't want to fuck the kid he just wanted to take him under his wing.

A truly odd experience as it was. Everyone noticed expect only Marquinho truly knew the full extent of the situation. 

" Neymar put me down"  
Marquinho's whinned as he was being lifted up in the air. He just couldn't help it he was so happy they had finally won a game. He wiggled in Neymar's grisp he felt like a child again. He didn't mind but he wasn't about to let Neymar know.

" LET ME LOVE YOU MARQ"  
He shouted as he kept the other man in the air shaking him a bit. No one really noticed them as the locker room was filled with music and everyone chatting with each other. After all this really was a normal thing for the duo. And Neymar didn't notice anyone as he twirled Marquinho around till he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. 

" Why is it you flirt with Marquinho and you don't even bother to look at me?"  
Gigi asked with a sigh as he viewed the duo with some type of jealously in his eyes. Neymar just grinned at him as he placed Marquinho down. Marquinho sighed with fake relief as he slipped on his shirt.

" What can i say I love my brother"  
Neymar said emphasizing on the word brother as Marquinho nodded along with Neymar. Marquinho had already turned around and went back to changing choosing to ignore the conversation. Gigi just shook his head with a small knowing smile. 

" Well you wanna go home with your boyfriend or your brother?"  
Gigi asked as he placed a hand on his own hip waiting for the other man to answer. Neymar pretended to think about it for a few seconds. He couldn't even stay with Marquinho even if he wanted to. The other man is going to hang out with some friends. And Neymar knew his limits with the kid they are friends but they didn't have to do things together all the time.

" Hmmmm? I guess I'll go with you"  
Neymar said attempting and failing to hide the smile that appeared on his lips as he moved towards the other man.

" You guys are gross I'm out"  
Marquinho muttered as he grabbed his bags and headed out the door. 

" I guess? And here I thought you loved me too"  
Gigi teased as he pulled the man closer to him. 

" I guess I could love you a lot more if you carry me"  
Neymar said as he raised his hands to be carried. Gigi sighed as he reached down and picked up the man maneuvering him to sit on his shoulders. The man was so light it felt like he weighted nothing but feathers. And yet no one noticed the oddly close situation. Neymar was thankful for that. 

" Take me home"  
Neymar whinned as he messed with Gigi's hair as if to hurry him up. Gigi just shook his head at the man grabbing both of their stuff and heading towards the car. 

 

Gigi is truly something special.


	2. A/N

GUYS I FUCKED UP AND STARTED SHIPPING THIS SO PREPARE FOR MORE CHAPTERS???? yes I'll be updating the group chat, the family fic and the nsfw fix too but I'll also be updating one shots for this too. I mean might as well ship Neymar with everyone. Plus coutinho is gonna go to barca so someone's gotta fill his role in Neymars life ;)


	3. Idk man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I write this? Bc I have nothing better to do

" DANI STOP "  
was the first thing Gigi heard as he walked into practice he sighed and opened the locker room door. You see when Gigi had first transferred he was expecting a group of professional men and Neymar. He had heard and seen Neymar enough to know the man is basically a child. But instead he got a whole daycare and a tired Thiago. But Thiago can only be here so often so it was up to Gigi to look after these 'adults.'

Hell he remembers his first day at practice. He had arrived early to see Thiago scrambling around the locker room while Portuguese and French music were playing and Neymar along with a few other teammates were swinging their hips around to the music. He had watched for a bit but was interrupted as Thiago apologised but little does the other man know he didn't mind. Of course he wasn't about to tell Thiago that.

Once he turned the corner he turned to see Dani holding a book? But not quite a book almost like a scrap book? Dani had his right hand on Neymar's chest to push Neymar away while the other he had raised over his head. Neymar was whinning as he was failing at getting the book. 

As Neymar was stretching for the book his shirt raised just high enough for Gigi to get a good look at his V-line. Gigi gulped as the image that left nothing more to his imagination. 

You didn't need to tell Gigi this was wrong he knew full and well he shouldn't look at Neymar like this. Neymar after all is just a kid Gigi is practically 20 years older then him. Thiago and Dani would butcher him if he even looked at him wrong. And he had a feeling Marquinho already knew of his secret crush on the man. Marquinho is one of Neymar's closest friends and he always manages to catch Marq's eyes when he stares at Neymar. But he really couldn't help it the man is so adorable and yet so childishly innocent. 

The only one who truly knew the full extent of his crush was Cavani. After he had been caught with his hands down his pants while watching a youtube video of Neymar they're wasn't much more to explain. Of course Cavani always teased him about it often snickering at Gigi whenever his glazed went to Neymar. 

Hell Cavani had once shoved the man front first towards Neymar when the man had been bent down tieing his shoes. Lets just say it was really awkward and Gigi had gotten off to the feeling even nights after. 

But he really doubt Neymar would give him the time or day. He rarely payed attention to him unless it was to talk to him childishly or if he was asking for a favor. And the favor would usually be to beat someone up for him. 

Gigi snapped back to what was happening as he heard Neymar groan trying to reach the book. Dani had now moved his hand to Neymar's face keeping him a safe distance away. Everyone was laughing as they watched the duo and their antics.

" Guys, guys, kids enough"  
Gigi heard his booming voice say just at the words Dani dropped the book and Neymar scattered to get it. Once getting it he held the book to his chest as he stayed sitting on the floor. 

Gigi shook his head as he approached Neymar the man gave him a tired smile. Gigi was fairly tall so he had to basically look down at Neymar. Gigi rolled his eyes as he made a signal with his hands to hand over the book. 

" Please Gigi please I'll do anything "  
Neymar begged as he moved to place one hand on Gigi's leg as if clinging to him like a child. Gigi's face went pure red at Neymar's words and he felt the stares from everyone. He turned his head to hear a snicker from Cavani and knew he would never hear the end of it later. 

" Nope, Neymar hand it over you can ask Thiago for it later"  
Gigi said as seriously as he could possibly be. He tried and failed to not let his mind wonder but he couldn't help but think about Neymar's words. 

He imagined the young man placing the book aside and sucking gently on his dick and taking the whole thing while gently placing kisses on it from time to time. He shuddered at the though but brought himself back as he kneelled and grabbed the book from Neymar's hands. He gave him a smile but the man just pouted back at him. 

And just like that the locker room went back to laugher and talking. It was almost as if everyone forgot the moment before. Gigi held the book close to him as he moved to his locker opened it and placed it in there. He could feel Neymar's pout from here he knew the other man was starring at him. He sighed why'd he always have to look like the bad guy? 

" All youre gonna find is Neymar's old adorable pictures"  
Dani said he wasn't looking at Gigi but he knew it was meant for him as he turned around to see the two men. He saw Neymar scowl and glare at Dani. 

" They're horrible and cringey"

" you didn't say that when you let me take the pictures" 

" it was a mistake i was young and dumb" 

" Was?" 

" Shut up" 

" They're iconic pictures Neymar I love them" 

" is this what I get for not listening to you?" 

" Aww I love the pictures c'mon " 

And the arguing went on as Gigi just watched not saying a word as he watched the two men. He had doubts in the start that they were just friends. But once he saw Neymar practically called Dani his brother he didn't doubt it much. That didn't mean he wasn't jealous of Dani.

He noticed the hugs and hand holding the two often gave each other. He also saw the longing looks Neymar would give whenever Dani's wife came along. He was sure it wad because Neymar was getting lonely. Cavani had made a joke that he should have seen him with Leo. His jealously was through the roof that day. The man would be his he decided that day. 

" C'mon guys lets go enough Dani and Neymar you can argue at home"  
Thiago announced as he clapped his hands as if it would make everyone get out faster. Thiago sent a nod to Gigi before patting the other two men's shoulders encouraging them to go. 

Gigi moved his way to the door but he couldn't help but feel excitement as soon as practice is over he can go home and look at the pictures of Neymar. God he really is a huge creep. 

************************* 

Cavani approached him during practice as they had to have partners. He often left Mbappe high and dry and Gigi sometimes felt bad for the kid when he sees that Cavani would rather go to Gigi. But all the guilt goes away as soon as he sees Mbappe join Neymar's group. Of course he touches Neymar's shoulder. He really did need to work on his jealously issues especially since the man isn't even his. 

" I saw the little show you and Neymar had earlier."  
Cavani teased as he dribbled the ball around Gigi making it seem as if he was actually practicing. Gigi could feel his face go a light pink but one of the pro's of being tall is that no one really noticed his blush. 

" Shut up, I was just breaking up the little fight they were having"  
He replied calmly as he attempted but ultimately failed at trying to get the ball away from Cavani's feet. Cavani stopped to look at his friend and smirk. 

" He was basically on his knees for you" 

" Im going to kill you" 

" What? I can't encourage your wet dreams" 

" Shhhh you're being too loud" 

" Oh wait you probably don't need it, you are gonna wank to his pictures after practice no?" 

And with that Gigi sent Cavani's ball hald way acorss the field anything to make it stop. Cavani groaned as he ran to go grab it before anyone could punt it even farther. Just for Gigi's luck he sees Marquinho hop off Neymar's back and run to punt the ball even farther. Leading to an angry Cavani shouting at him but Neymar giving him a angry shout back.

Marquinho was another issue the man seemed to hate him. And he sorta didn't blame him after all he somewhat maybe bullied the man. Okay in Gigi's defense how else would he get Neymar's attention. He only paid attention when he teased Marquinho and it was fairly easy to do that.

Okay so that might have been a tad mean but Gigi just needed the other man to shut up. How did Cavani know what he was thinking? Only God knows. He wasn't in the mood for being flustered and hard at practice so he just launched it. (you don't know how badly I wanted to put yeeted instead of launched)

He went on kicking and passing to himself which was a bit lonely but God dammit he's 40 and if he wants to pass to himself he will. This went on till a hand tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see the young Brazilian with his ball in hand. He had to basically jump to get the Italian giant man's attention. Gigi bit back a small laugh as he smiled at the man.

" Wanna pass to each other?"  
The boy asked brightly already placing himself a good distant away to kick it to him. Gigi smiled at the man and didn't even bother to respond as he placed his ball down. And prepared for Neymar to pass to him. 

Neymar rambled on to Gigi about random things as he passed to the other man. And Gigi couldn't help but love the pure man as he talked about his child, Davi although he almost had a heartattck when he thought the other man had said Dani. But overall it was a rather enjoyable time till Cavani came running towards him.

" Thanks, asshole" 

" No problem, Cav" 

Cavani sent him a death glare as he joined the duo. Neymar would kick to Gigi, Gigi would kick to Cavani and Cavani would kick to Neymar. But he's guessing he second guessed his luck as Cavani turned around and kicked the ball straight for his stomach. 

" Oh fuck I'm sorry Gigi"  
He heard Cavani say he glared at the other man knowing full and well he's lying. Neymar came towards Gigi with a concerned look as he walked up to the man. He was at the moment holding his stomach with both of his hands. Almost falling to his knees in pain. 

Who knew Cavani could hit a ball so fucking hard?

" its okay Cavani"  
He hissed through gritted teeth as the pain raved through his body. He could feel the growing concern in Neymar's eyes. 

" Here I'll take you inside, Gigi"  
Neymar said more then offering, Gigi could only nod as Neymar held his hand and followed Neymar inside. He didn't need to look around to know once again everyone was watching them. But he turn his head around just in time to see Cavani wink at him.

The bastard.

 

************************

" Are you okay?" 

" Oh? Uh yeah I'm fine ive taken worse hits back home" 

Back home? What the hell is he even saying. God kill him now. But instead of a disappointed look he's greated with Neymar's grin. He had brought the man ice in a bag to place on his stomach. 

" Really? The worst I got is when I broke my ribs once"  
Neymar went on as he gave the ice to Gigi with a small smile on his lips. Gigi winnced at hearing that he couldn't help but feel bad for the other man.

Only 26 and yet he had done so much more in life then Gigi could ever do. 

Neymsr hsd a child like look in his eyes as he say down next to Gigi on the bench. He swang his legs back and forth as he hummed some sort of Portuguese song. A child at heart truly. 

Nothing had more had to be said as they say next to each other in silence till the door opened and everyone flooded in. Neymsr jumped and went to go meet some of his other friends. And Gigi couldn't shake off the feeling as if he had just lost something. 

He didn't bother to shower as he just wanted to go home. He opened up his locker and looked around him he slipped the book in his bag and speed walked out of thr locker room. No one noticed a thing expect for Cavani who was right on his heel. 

" So how'd it go"  
Cavani asked as he already hoped into the passengers seat. The man hated and I mean hated driving so Gigi was forced to take the man everywhere. 

" It was okay"  
Gigi finally said knowing hr had probably missed out on a chance with Neymar. He should have kissed him instead of sitting there like a dumbass. He placed his ice bag in the backseat as he threw his bag in there as well. 

" What? I don't see any hickeys and your hair is fine. Don't tell me you didn't make a move?"  
Cavani asked his eyes boarding into Gigi's which made Gigi avoid his eyes and look on to the road. 

" Maybe" 

" Gigiiiiii" 

" I'm sorry I didn't know what to do" 

" I kicked a ball at your gut for nothing" 

" it seems more like a lose to me then to you" 

" Not really I still have to hear you get off so I mean" 

" Shut up" 

********************

Once Gigi finally arrived home he shut the door and ran up to his room. He was way too happy to be doing this. But he couldn't help it he had been thinking about it for hours. 

He slipped off his clothes and jumped on his bed. He carefully opened the book and was graced by older pictures of Neymar. The man looked truly young in these pictures, in some he had a Mohawk obviously no sense of style in his bones. In others he even had his Barca kit on or others would be shirtless pictures. 

He didn't mind them at all as he pressed down on his bottom lip softly. They were all great picture till he saw the one. It had to be the one as his cock twitched and his hips thrusted up in agreement. (https://goo.gl/images/huh7xD)

" Shit Ney"  
He moaned as he started softly stroking himself. On so many levels this is so wrong but he couldn't bring himself to care. The pictures had to be old Neymar looked around 20-22ish which just made it worse. 

Gigi truly couldn't help himself as he thought about the other man. He couldn't help but imagine it the young boy withering beneath his body, his lips a deep cherry red as he had been biting on them and his cock hard and begging to be touched. 

Gigi storked faster as the thought of the boy wanting no begging to be fucked entered his mind. Of course he would take the boy's pure innocence on this case. He would tower on top of him and all at once enter the boy not caring if he's gentle or not. 

Neymar would all the more enjoy it as he would beg and whine in broken Portuguese forgetting everything else. And Gigi would get the absolute pleasure of watching it. He could basically hear Neymar moan way too realistically. 

Wait.

That's not in his head and its way too feminine to be his moan?? 

Gigi's head snapped to the doorway were a surprised, wide eyed Neymar was standing. Gigi fastly removed his hand from his throbbing cock and covered himself which only lead him to be in a tangle of sheets. But the damage had already been done.

" Gigi?"  
The man asked innocently enough as he walked towards Gigi. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a tight shirt that hugged his body. Gigi had too look away from the other man.

" Neymar who let you in?"  
Gigi questioned knowing he was asking the wrong question he just wanted to distract the man. He shoved the book so that it would fall down unlucky enough for him Neymar noticed. 

" Cavani told me where your spare key is"  
Gigi mentaly cursed the other man and was waiting for Neymar to start yelling and shouting but nothing. He thought maybe the other man just wanted to forget what had just happened but instead he opened his eyes and felt weight shift on the bed. 

Neymar gave him a shy smile as he made his way to boldly sit in Gigi's lap. Gigi's cock twitched as Neymar sat his ass in just the right spot. Gigi let out a low groan at the other mans action. Neymar then picked up the book and smirked. 

" You like em young huh? "  
Neymar asked as squirmed on Gigi's lap a bit before flipping through the pages. Gigi could only slightly nod and move his hands to Neymar's thighs boldly. 

" This one did you get your cock hard to this one?"  
Neymar asked and Gigi could feel his smirk cause it had been the one Gigi was getting off too. And it was pretty obvious as some pre-cum was on the page. Gigi sighed and more embarrassed then ever and nodded.

Neymar giggled and threw his head back and brings it on Gigi's neck. Gigi had to hold back a groan as the other man had started kissing and licking his exposed neck. What a turn in plans.

" That's so naughty, youre 20 years older then me and you're thinking of me like this. What would the team say?"  
Neymar asked as he removed himself from Gigi's neck to take off his shirt. Gigi knew what the team would say they would get pissy such an older man is fucking Neymar. But at this point Gigi didn't really care anymore. 

Gigi took the chance to grab the man lift him off his lap and shove him to the side. He then towered over the other man with a fast change of positions. 

" More like what would the team say when they see you all fucked in good huh?"  
Gigi hissed as he kissed the other man and Neymar kisses back with just as much zest. Gigi's hands wandered up and down Neymar's body till finally settling on Neymar's waist. 

" What would everyone say when they see you all marked and mine? Oh wait they'll know how much of a slut you are for me"  
Gigi then made his way lower and lower kissing down his face till he wandered to his neck. He knew that he probably shouldn't make huge marks but he didn't care he bit and nipped at the other man's neck. Neymar only responded by tangling his hand in Gigi's hair and word less whinning. 

" You little whore, you watched me jack off and you teased me by sitting on my lap."  
Gigi scorned as he made his way down Neymar's body biting any type of free skin there. He licked and kissed around Neymar's stomach he made sure to spend extra time here just to tease the other man. 

" Please Gigi please please"  
Neymar begged as he was rubbing against Gigi for any type of attention to his cock. Gigi shook his head at the man and simply went back to what he was doing. Who would think Neymar was just as needy as he was?

" No you wait for my me to do it"  
He grunted as he brought down Neymar's pants. He didn't bother to remove the underwear just yet. He wanted to tease the man a little longer before he would do that. 

Neymar withered under Gigi as the man bit at his thighs. His golden brown skin was now covered in licks and red bites. Gigi shook his head as he saw the man completely fall apart from what he was doing. He barley managed to catch Neymar's hand going towards his crotch.

" Hmm you're doing so well "  
Gigi hummed as he lefted Neymar so he could remove his underwear. Neymar got the memo and yanked down his underwear as fast as he could. Gigi placed his hand over the bulge and started stroking it.

" What do you want me to do, Ney?" 

" Use me please Gigi" 

 

**************************

" Dani and Thiago are gonna slaughter me and then kill you and place your casket at least a million miles away from mine."  
Gigi rolled his eyes at his lovers words it was the morning after and much to Gigi's surprise the other man hadn't left. When Gigi opened his eyes he was greeted by Neymar poking his cheek.  

" More like I'm the one in danger. Once they find out I basically took your 'innocence' I might as well die"  
Gigi said after a huff as he pulled the man closer to him. Neymar just giggled at Gigi words and shrugged. 

" Don't worry we don't even have practice today"  
Neymar reassured as he sat up and places a small kiss on Gigi's cheek. Gigi couldn't help but smile and pull the man closer to him for a deeper kiss. 

So the day was spent with lazy kisses and blow jobs while Gigi proclaimed his love for the other man. When he got a call halfway through the morning it was of course Cavani. 

" Hold on baby Cavani is calling me"  
He said as he removed his lips away from the other man. Neymar whinned at that then deciding to place kisses on his neck instead. 

" Hello?" 

" How'd the meet with Neymar go?" 

" I fucking hate you" 

" Please don't tell me nothing happened" 

" Oh something did happen it was just embarrassing at first" 

" DID YOU GET THE DICK" 

" No but he did" 

" Oh shit that's gonna hurt especially since practice is today" 

" We have practice today??? Since when???" 

" Yeah didn't you check the latest email we got?" 

" I'm going to have to call you back later Cavani" 

" Good luck" 

And with that he hanged up and looked at Neymar who was placed on his lap slightly kissing at his neck and then travelling up toe kiss at his face. He seemed more eager then anything more. Gigi groaned a he knew he wouldn't be able to ravish the man right now. 

" What's going on?"  
Neymar finally asked as he looked up at Gigi with confused eyes.

" We have practice today" 

" oh" 

" Dani and Thiago are gonna kill me" 

" No they wont" 

"Promise?" 

" Well i wouldn't go as far as promise you that I mean-" 

" Shut up" 

" Hey Gigi?"

" Yeah?" 

" You can't die" 

" Why not?" 

" because who will wank off to my pictures?" 

" I'm going to kill you." 

***********************

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't fucking wait for club season shhxh


	4. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda opened ended but its cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RANT:
> 
> Tbh I don't know why ppl still write angst about Neymar PSG transferring and how neymar is so unhappy at PSG. Why don't we write Neymar happy? Why don't we write Neymar happy at PSG? Well I'm gonna make it happy. Neymar at PSG? Well theyre basically a family. And thats just the tea I want neymar happy at PSG fanfics

3-1 

" Don't think too hard about it Gigi" 

" Its your first game at PSG this season" 

" The rest of the lads weren't here to help" 

" Its just a first game jitters" 

" You're doing well anyway" 

" it'll get better as time goes by" 

Gigi wanted to groan he had heard all of these sayings at least 20 times. It sounded like he was going through a bad breakup. He knows it was his first time back at PSG, he knows that everyone wasn't there and he knows he tried his best. But that doesn't make it annoy him any less. 

Gigi is a man who's out to win and will do anything to win fairly. He had been worried at first leaving Juve in Italy but he pushed himself and left for Paris. Gigi didn't know much about the newer players of PSG but he knew enough to know he's in for a ride. 

He hadn't meet most of them just the ones that didn't get to go to the world cup. The teammates that had stayed would watch with adoration as they watched the games. No bitterness in their eyes Gigi found that rather motivating. 

They take Gigi out drinking to one of their homes. Gigi doesn't mind after all its free drinks and who could say 'no' to that. They all sit on the couch with beers and wine in their hands. They all seem so happy to see Gigi there. Its odd at best. 

They tell Gigi about his teammates that are out and about at the moment. They're still at break and couldn't make it for the game or simply didn't want to. They talked about the players with such love in there voice. The main ones that popped up were as simple as it gets.

Cavani, Thiago, Mbappe, Marquinho, Dani and Neymar. 

Of course Gigi had heard of all those names after all how could he not? Thiago, Neymar, Dani, Marquinho all super star Brazilians, Cavani holding up his national team and an overall great player  and Mbappe who maanged to win his first world cup. 

All of them either great or greater then him.

Cavani is a simple man they had said although at first he will be silent he will open up when he sees you as a friend. They joked he was only a emotionless rock to everyone but Mbappe and Neymar. Gigi laughed along not really sure what he's laughing about. 

Thiago is the responsible one of the group he manages to get everyone out on the field ready. He loves the whole team more then anyone here they say. They joke without Thiago they would still be at home, drinking and poor as ever. Gigi simply smiles and nods along with the lads. 

Mbappe is still young he's 19 although one of the youngest of the team he's precious to keep around. He basically idolize everyone but at the same time he's his own man. His teammates say that even they're starting to look up to Mbappe now. They say one moment he can be responable as Thiago and the next dropping water ballons on peoples with heads with Neymar. Gigi shakes his head at that.

Marquinho is a bit older then Mbappe but still considered young and most peoples books. He has so much pride and yet cares so much for everyone especially Neymar they say. They tell him that one time that Marquinho almost got himself arrested after trying to fight someone for Neymar. Gigi thinks that's rather impressive. 

 

They tell him about Dani but Gigi just shakes his head and reminds them that he in fact has played with the man. They all just nod and move on to Neymar. Who happens to always be included when they talk about Dani.

Neymar is special they all say sure he's childish and a bit annoying sometimes and still has a lot to learn. He pulls the team together with his antics and pure nature. Everyone is at least a little bit in love with the man not romantically but plantically. Gigi says nothing as his stomach twist at that. 

He suddenly feels oddly at home and he can't stop grinning at all. The guys seem to notice as they egg on him and it really does feel like home. He has to bid the guys bye that night and gives them each kisses on the cheeks. When he goes home he rewatches Neymar play. He grins harder then ever 

But that doesn't mean anything.

It means nothing.

*****************************

Its been a few days since the game and Gigi is getting along nicely with everyone. They invited him over to their house's and Gigi feels more and more at home. He wonders why he hasn't moved to Paris sooner because this feels so good. 

He's also training with them he's training his hardest. His teammates make him want to be so much better. They're just children and Gigi would be lying if he said he doesn't see the age difference. And in all honestly he doesn't know half the slang they say and whenever he asks his teammates howl with laughter and say Neymar will explain. 

He doesn't understand why they say 'mood' after he falls down on his ass after slipping. But he laughs along anyway because it seems like a good thing. The boys just nod and pat his back while helping him up. 

He doesn't understand why the same three men call him 'fam.' But he does smile googly whenever he hears it because it usually means all the boys are happy. 

He doesn't understand what a 'bop' is. But he watches as he sees everyone dance and laugh along the lyrics to some French song when it is used. 

He doesn't understand much but they say Neymar will explain later each time. 

Gigi hopes Neymar gets here soon. 

And not just for help with the slang.

Gigi always shrugs always somewhat embarrassed at asking but he isn't as young as he used to be. After a week of the non stop training and long breaks with the lads he had managed to get used to all of it. He doesn't mind it all too much. 

And on this particular day he felt something odd. All his teammates seemed happy almost too happy. But Gigi didn't question it all too much. 

Practice had finally finished and he hoped himself in the shower already as tired as ever. His tiredness must have shown as his teammates say its just ' old people things' and he just playfully scowls at that. When he managed to bring himself in the shower he noticed an up roar in noise. He shrugged his shoulders thinking that the others were probably messing around. 

Once he had carefully showered he places a towel low around his hips. He noticed they're were very few players left about a good seven. Yet they were all bundling around the middle of the locker room. Gigi once again ignored the crowd  as he made his way to his locker. He was much too tired see whatever everyone else was doing.

" Hey Gigi come over here"  
One of the younger men called out grinning like a child. Gigi sighed as he wrapped the towel around his hips tighter and walked over to what was going on. He didn't even have the time to pull on a shirt.

And once he managed to reach the middle he saw what everyone's attention is on. And he couldn't blame them not one bit.

Neymar 

He looks so pretty and fragile and yet so care free. He's looking at someone and laughing along to their joke or maybe his own. His eyes crinkle when he laughs and he throws his head back a bit and lets the giggles escape his pretty lips. If Gigi was able to he would take a picture and keep it for himself. 

Neymar didn't notice the other man till he felt Gigi's stare and turned to greet him. Gigi felt his usually emotionless face turn into something that was a stupid grin and he felt his cheeks fluster a light pink? 

His teammates either didn't notice or didn't care. 

But Neymar starred right back at him his smile a little brighter and his teeth bit at his bottom lip. He noticed Neymar looking everywhere at him and he didn't mind. Well he really didn't mind till one of his teammates shouted at them. 

" Gigi you mind not harassing Neymar with your eyes?"  
He felt himself grow physically warm at that as he avoided Neymar's quickly and involuntarily moved his hands to rub the back of his neck. He didn't think he could look back at Neymar again. And yet he couldn't find the words to defend himself.

" I mean who wouldn't want to look at me?"  
Neymar asked with a shit eating grin once he managed to stop looking at Gigi. All he got for an answer was a bunch of playfully shoves and Gigi couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

And all of a sudden all his teammates managed to leave Neymar and Gigi alone. Gigi smiled at the man as he brought out his hand to shake the other man's hand. 

" I'm Gigi"  
He said simply but instead of returning his hand shake. Neymar practically tackled him to the ground with a hug. His hamds wrapping around his neck and basically on his toes to reach Gigi. And Gigi could only thank god that Neymar couldn't see his red face. And it was just then Gigi realized he was only wearing a towel on his hips. Neymar's head was burried in Gigi's neck affectionately.

"I know who you are I remember you managed to stop all my goals that one time. You're so good really oh oh and I'm Neymar"  
The man rambled on as he went to look at Gigi just barely loosening his grip to show he truly meant his words. Gigi could only smile back at the man and wondered how this man could even consider him so good. 

" Ha well i am suppose to do that no? And you must be the famous Neymar? Known for everything and anything. "  
Gigi replied as calmly as possible as he starred back at the man who was know face to face with him. Although both men had truly just meant Gigi felt as if something more would erupt; a deeper friendship. 

Neymar gave Gigi one last smile before untangling himself from Gigi. But before he could move away Gigi kisses his cheek and gives it's a pat then walks towards his locker to finally change. 

He heard Neymar stop for a minute but then go back to his normal state as he took a seat on the floor almost as if he was waiting for Gigi? He could see Neymar in the corner of his eye from time to time looking up to meet Gigi's eyes. He slipped on his pants and finally approached Neymar.

" Are you waiting for me?"  
He asked straightforwardly as he grinned back as he finally saw Neymar blush and grin back at him. Gigi took a seat next to Neymar on the floor and waitied for his answer.

" I decided to put you under my wing. You're welcome"  
Neymar answered as he couldn't stop the giggles once again that left his lips. Gigi bit down on his lip at the other man's such cuteness. He reminded Gigi of a kitten. 

" Shouldn't I be doing that?"  
Gigi playfully teased the younger man and even though they had just started talking. Gigi felt oddly comfortable with him, Gigi figured that's one of Neymar's many skill. 

" Nah trust me you're gonna need me now c'mon you don't have a house here yet? Well you can come live with me for now "  
Neymar finally said as he pulled himself out and reached out his hand to help Gigi up. Gigi starred at him for a minute wondering how the hell is so nice. Gigi stumbled to get up as his graced Neymar's hand. And just like that they're hands sparked just at the touch. 

Gigi couldn't help it he couldn't let go of the other man. Neymar looked at him one last time before pulling him up and keeping their hands in wind. Neymar lead him to his car which Gigi had been getting rides to and from practice. 

Gigi felt butterflies in his stomach 

 

**********************************


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw n neymar being his typical self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if you haven't seen it Neymar has meet gigi!!!!!! They hugged and Gigi whispered something in his ear and they hugged again ahhh!!!!!

To say the least Gigi didn't think he would wake up next to another man. He also didn't think he would he would have rather kinky sex with another man on top of that he didn't think he would have sex with one of his teammates. 

Gigi sat up as he looked at the other man he had golden brown darker skin much darker then Gigi's own and his hair short and brown it was a mess some hairs leaning to one side and others to the other side. He had his head thrown back and was under Gigi's arm but Gigi couldn't bring himself to move his arm out. 

Gigi leaned a bit closer and saw hickeys decorating the man's neck as if he was a prize. His wrist were still a bit red snd bruised and just remembering how it got like that made Gigi's dick twitch. He looked down the man's entire body somehow the other man had managed to pull the blanket off his body during the night and Gigi didn't mind all too much.  
He looked at the man's body all of it was filled with love bites and Gigi couldn't help but smirk at them. 

He leaned a little bit closer to start kissing at the man's bites as if to cure them. It was more the less a attempt to wake the younger man up. He made small kisses from the top of his neck to the bottom of his tummy and repeated the action. Soon enough the man began to stir and Gigi couldn't help the smile on his lips as he saw the man's cock twitch up in interest. And soon enough the man began to stir up and squirm around under Gigi's touch.  

" Ughhh its too early"   
The younger man complained as he tried to push Gigi off of him. Gigi had managed to move himself that he was sitting on Neymar's thighs while he bent down to keep missing harder ignoring Neymar. The man's hands stopped playfully hitting him instead now now lightly grasping Gigi's arms.  

Gigi grinned at he leaned down and let Neymar's nipple into his mouth. He lightly sucks on it his eyes twinkling up at Neymar. The man face twitches and he squirms around as Gigi sucks harder. 

" Ah ah fuck Gigi c'mon more"   
Neymar moans out as he moves around to get any type of release. Gigi just shakes his head while squeezing the other bud with his hand. He sucked and bobbed his head slightly and finally brought his teeth to bite down on it created a small scream from the other man. 

Gigi didn't care as he swirled his tounge one last time before parting from the bud a trail of sliva following. He looked up to see Neymar grapsing the sheets instead looking like he was about to tear them. Although Neymar did know the safe word to say when it got all to much. 

" What did I do?"   
Neymar whined as he finally stopped moving and lookrd back at Gigi. He could only smile at the submissive man not even bothering to move off of him.

" You didn't wake up when I wanted you too"   
Gigi replied which he wasn't half wrong he had called for Neymar (in his head but it still counts). He knew Neymar was a deep sleeper aka when they would be roomed together and Gigi would have to force the man up. Gigi swore he could sleep through the end of the world. 

" But i-"   
Neymar tried to defend himself as he stuck out his lip and pouted. Gigi shook his head quickly shushing him as he stroked Neymar's cock making the man choke on his words. Gigi couldn't help it he loved the control he had over the younger man. 

" Did I say you could talk back to me?"  
Gigi asked suddenly switching back to dominate mood just like he had the night before. Neymar gulped at that and he could feel the man's boner grow beneath his hand. He licked his dry lips and sent Neymar a wink as he waited for his answer. Neymar is a brat anybody can tell you that but Neymar is his brat. 

" No Gigi "   
Neymar replied as he thrusted up to meet Gigi's strokes on his cock. Gigi raised a single eyebrow at him giving Neymar a chance to correct himself. But the man was too busy moaning and grasping the sheets. 

" What was that?"   
Gigi asked again stopping his strokes in Neymar's covered crotch. Leading the man groaning in frustration as he buckled up against the hand. But nonetheless knew what Gigi wanted from him.

" No, Sir" 

" Good boy" 

********************

"I had no idea you were into that stuff, baby boy I’m glad I found out.”  
Gigi said with a huge grin on his face as he pulled Neymar so that they were looking closely at each other. Of course Gigi had to look down a bit considering the height especially in bed but nothing new.

" Shut up, And what finding out I like being tied up? Or being fucked roughly? Or having you come on my chest and face? Or I like having old men fuck me? Or-"   
Neymar was feeling rather horny again as he hsd been rubbing himself against Gigi for the last five minutes. Gigi simply rolled his eyes as much as he would love to take the other man it would just leave him way too sore.

" Enough or I'll take you right here and right now"  
Gigi commanded as he pulled the man towards his chest to spoon him. Neymar's face simply scrunched up in disappointment and let out a low whine. Very not used to not getting what he wants. 

" Is that a threat or a promise?"   
Neymar asked rather cheekily as he rubbed his ass back on Gigi's crotch. But Gigi simply shook his head he knew the man would be a impling mess if he went any farther with him. And he wasn't about to get his ass beaten by Tuchel for having his star player limping. With that Gigi grabbed a pillow to separate his crotch and the other's man ass. He wanted to cuddle but the other man had more sexual intentions. What? Gigi can want to be affectionate too!

" Neither if you keep that up"   
Gigi replied grumpy as he pulled Neymar closer to him wrapping his hands around the smaller mans waist. The true advantage of being so tall is being able to hold your boyfriend. He decided to take a nap but as Neymar would have it that wouldn't happen as he kept talking. Gigi really couldn't expect more from the other man but nonetheless he attempted to close his eyes.

" Oh c'mon Gigi please another go? I need your thick cock in me right now."   
And his eyes snapped open as he playfully punched Neymar's shoulder. It really was affecting Gigi but he knew he couldn't give in to the offer at the moment. As much as he wanted to agree he knew he shouldn't. 

" No, Neymar I've already fucked you three times today and its barley 12pm and the team should be here in an hour"  
Gigi said hastily as he used his ' warning' voice. Neymar knew full and well that Gigi was about to get pretty angry. But some how Gigi knew that's what Neymar wanted. They did have a rather uh interesting way for Gigi to release his anger. 

" But a man has his needs"   
Neymar groaned as he threw his head back rather dramatically into Gigi's neck. Gigi rolled his eyes as he pushed the man's head away but not before giving him a kiss on the forehead. Gigi managed to see Neymar smile at the touch before going back to his whining. 

" And a man shouldn't be such a slut but here we are"   
Gigi said attempting to ignore the arousal deep in his voice. His Italian accent coming out clearly now and he knew Neymar didn't miss it as he felt the man's hand attempt to wrangle towards Gigi's cock. But just in time Gigi caught Neymar's hand and carefully placed it back with Neymar. Seeing Neymar squirm around and whine didn't exactly help with his arousal. 

" I love when you use that voice with me"   
Neymar whispered as he flipped over and placed a heated kiss on Gigi's lips. Gigi moaned into the kiss as he pulled the smaller man on top of him. He really couldn't hold back much longer as Gigi licked at the other's man lips to tease him. Gigi brought him closer tracing his tounge around the man's lips. Neymar's legs on either side of Gigi's thighs while Gigi holds him up by his tummy sides. 

" Don't you start with me"   
Gigi warned at him as he started to see Neymar squirm for any type of contact to his crotch. Of course Gigi didn't let him as he kept on kissing the man. He brought the man and up and down to kiss all around his face. In an oddly close gesture for the two men but Gigi couldn't help but tease the man a little more. Of course he wasn't going to fuck Neymar but it was nice to let the man think so plus it stoped his complaining. 

" What? Can't I say i love your voice because I especially do when you curse in Italian it's so hot. I always wanted a hot Italian man to fuck me senselessly"   
Neymar replied as he attempted to grind down and Gigi shocked by his words let him. Neymar moaned at the pleasure and attempted to get more but was stopped by Gigi as he shook his head sternly. Neymar's face scrunched up but he didn't bother to stop. 

" Neymar don't you start with me or I'll bend you down right here and let your friends see how much of a slut you are"   
Gigi said rather raspy as he stopped with the teasing and wrangled Neymar to sit on his dick. He took his hands off the man and slipped off his shirt and brought his hands to sit himself up to see Neymar. Neymar grinned back on him as Gigi sat up and he brought there lips together. 

" Wow you have such a way with words, Gigi. "   
Neymar finally said as the kissed stopped and Gigi could only roll his eyes. He he lightly bounced on Gigi's lap to tease the older man. After all teasing Gigi is Neymar's favorite hobby especially when it was to get his way. I mean when does Neymar ever not get his way?

" Gigi? What did we talk about?"   
Gigi said roughly as he leaned in and nipped at Neymar's neck. He really didn't care if they were having guest over anymore. He just wanted no he needed Neymar with him right now.

" Oh im sorry, You have such a way with words, papi"   
Neymar said as he pulled back and started laughing his pretty head off. And Gigi could only twist his face in disgust knowing that Neymar was fucking with him again. He really preferred anything but papi in the bedroom it reminded him of his own kids. His kids is not really something he would want to think about during sex especially since Neymar is young enough to be his kid. 

" Ugh and you killed my boner"   
Gigi whined childishly as he attempted to pull the over grown kid off of him. But to no avail Neymar didn't move an inch. Gigi could only sigh as he pulled the man closer to him. The life with having Neymar as your boyfriend. 

" What papi? You don't like me calling you papi?"   
Neymar teased as he tried to kiss Gigi's cheek but failed instead getting a kiss on his neck. But the whole thing no longer felt sexual more of a comfortable feeling between the two. And sometimes the two men preferred to have it more at a comfortable feeling then anything. 

" Get off my lap that's turning me off even more"   
Gigi complained as he didn't even bother trying to move him off his lap. Because he truly loved having Neymar right there with him. Hell he would much rather kill the man if he actually moved. 

" You love it, honey"   
Neymar mumbled to himself as he turned around in Gigi's lap intensifying to annoy the man. He sticked his tounge ouy slightly and ran his hands through Gigi's loose hair. He always loved running hia hands through his short hair it was always soft and flowy. Gigi would always roll his eye when he says this but nonetheless let the man attack his hair. 

" Okay hold on get off your papi's lap then"   
Gigi said smirking as he saw Neymar's gross out look at what Gigi was referring to himself as. 

" Stop the papi thing is my thing"   
Neymar whined as he pushed Gigi's hair out of his eyes instead trying to put it in an odd hairstyle. 

" Jesus Christ its like you have a daddy kink or something"   
Gigi commented with amusement he of course wouldn't judge the man. Hell he would be the last one to judge him considering everything that he enjoys. 

" I'm surprised you know what a daddy kink is."   
Neymar replied as he moved his tounge to the side and let it out as he concentrated back at Gigi's hair. If Gigi cpuld he would video the whole moment to watch whenever Neymar isn't with him. Because somehow Neymar always manages to look adorable no matter the activity. 

" Im not a million years old I know pop culture, I over hear you and Marquinhos laughing and calling each other daddy"   
Gigi calmly said trying to hide his slight jealously at the duo. He really didn't know much about whatever is cool he is 40 after all but that doesn't stop his 26 year old boyfriend from rubbing it in his face. Cause apparently he's an ' old man' yet Neymar still lets him fuck him so he must be doing something right. 

" Hey he's a dumbass but he's my dumbass"   
Neymar commented a small smile playing on his laps as he thought about the baby of a man. Gigi could feel the jealously run through his veins as he catched Neymar's hand from touching his hair. Yes, he is pissed off right now and it isn't Neymar's fault but he feels jealous ok. 

" Is there something you aren't telling me?"   
Gigi growled into his ear as he pulled him closer. Neymar shivered at the words but nonetheless went back to his giggly state and shook his head. 

" Ew Marquinhos is like my child not like that Gigi ew that's so gross"   
Neymar said with a digusted look on his face as he went back to messing with Gigi's hair. Gigi sighed as he felt embarrassed at his over reacted jealousy towards Marquinhos. He just hopes Neymar doesn't tell him and embarrass him even more. Neymar had a habit of embarrassing Gigi without even noticing or maybe he did and just liked to see Gigi flustered. 

" Just making sure baby just making sure you only want papi"   
Gigi said as he went back to laughing at his own joke. And Neymar simply raised and eyebrow at him. He really was using his one joke against Neymar. 

" I'm breaking up with you"   
Neymar said sneakily as he threw himself off of Gigi's all and walked off and all Gigi could do was stare at Neymar's ass. Not his proudest moment but he still wanted to tease the man so he followed closely behind him. 

" C'mon give papi some love"   
Gigi said between fits of laughter and he between the tears sliding down his face and Neymar's digusted face it was going well. 

" Ugh Gigi you are so lucky you're hot"   
Neymar faked complained as he was pulled into Gigi' embrace. He smilled up at Gigi as he was spun around and now facing Gigi. Gigi smirked back at him how had he been so lucky so find someone like Neymar?

" You love papi"   
Gigi said cheekily ignoring Neymar shaking his head while sticking his tounge out and instead placed a kiss on his cheek. 

" what the fuck have we walked into "  
And that's what sent Gigi backing away from Neymar rather quickly. And of course as God would have it Marquinhos, Dani, Thiago and Di Maria stood with either shocked, disgusted or both on their faces. Neymar could in my untangle himself from Gigi and start laughing his head off meanwhile Gigi was rubbing his temples.

" Jesus fucking Christ you guys are early" 

" Next time remind me to be late so I don't ever have to hear that again" 

" I'm sorry guys my boyfriend over here has a daddy kink" 

" Neymar can you not" 

" I do not" 

" Yeah okay sure Gigi now let's get this party started." 

" I do not" 

" Is it okay if I drink, papi?" 

" I'm chocking" 

 

*********************

" Mhm papi kiss me" 

" Not tell you stop that papi shit"

" You love it and everyone is gonna be gone soon. Thiago is gonna drive everyone home in a few minutes" 

" I can't believe you let our friends think we have a daddy kink" 

" I know its hilarious if you ask me 

" Go to the living room before I spank your ass" 

" Yeah um,,, Gigi you know were still here right? " 

" Fucking dammit" 

 

**************************

" How do you always get your way?" 

" Because I'm adorable and you love me" 

" Mhm I swear to God once club season ends you won't be able to walk till it starts up again" 

" Promise?" 

****************


End file.
